Alone
by ForbiddenKHfan216
Summary: A series of poems about Kairi on Destiny Islands; some are memories, others are hopes, others are what happens when one misses the one they care about. Warning: This Forbidden was never good at poetry; Kingdom Hearts and as such, Kairi herself, does not belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

_I Love You_

Never quite in existence,

Flowing away from my fingers,

Are you a dream or a nightmare?

Summer's heat on a winter's day,

Light in the darkest night,

Are you real or is it a fantasy?

Warmth on my cooling touch,

Gentle smiles cutting to the bone,

Was this real or not?

I waited for you,

You waited a long time,

But which one waited the longest?

You waited for me,

I waited such a long time,

But which one of us gave up first?

Your touch is never quite in existence,

You flow away from my touch,

my summer's heat on a winter's day,

my light in the darkest night;

Were you ever real or was it all but a dream?


	2. Chapter 2

_Creation_

Little stitches, not very neat,

Shape taking form

In my shaking hands

You begin to be born

Happy birthday,

I hope you like this world.

Your form is curved

Made of the white shells

I found just to make you

and to make those

just like you

on these lonely nights.

Happy birthday,

little charm of mine,

I hope you like this world.

You made of shells from home,

Please protect the one I care for.


	3. Chapter 3

_Creation II_

I'm being made today,

Little stitches make my side,

Little stitches make my shape,

Little tears fill my sketched eyes.

I'm being made today,

Your little stitches make me up,

Fill me up with soft emotions,

Fill my shells with salty tears.

Being made today,

What makes you so sad,

What makes you cry like this,

What does protecting mean?

It's my birthday.

I am being made today.


	4. Chapter 4

_Creation III_

I want to be named today,

It's my birthday today,

I have no name today.

Tomorrow turns into today,

It is no longer yesterday but today,

I am being born today.

I am being sewn today,

my shape is being made today,

my little form takes shape today.

I am being sewn today,

my little smile wiggles today,

the thread moving in my shells today.

I want to be named today,

your smile fills me up today,

you are my maker today.

You are my maker today,

Your sadness makes me today,

empty hearts echo in your mind today.

You will not make me for your friend today,

I am for you alone today,

In his shape I am made today.

My body will be white today,

my crown is being made today,

my little smile takes shape today.

I want to be named today,

I am being sewn, stitched together today,

I won't be sewn for your heart tomorrow;

But I am the one who keeps your oath today.


	5. Chapter 5

_Lonely_

My lips are cold,

My smiles cut to the bone,

My stomach churns,

and I think of you.

Your eyes are cold,

Your smirk burns like heat,

Your good bye aches in my bones,

But I still think of you.

It's been one year;

I don't remember your name.


	6. Chapter 6

_Midnight_

Tears fall like rain,

Curl up like a helpless child,

Sweet and gentle tears tumble

While begging for for sleep.

Empty bedsheets call to be filled,

cold cloth aching to be warmed,

to become soft to the touch

and whole once more.

Tears run down a pale face,

empty arms in need ache,

lonely heart shatters over and over,

calling out to be filled

with memories long forgotten.

Who are you?

Who were you?

Do you remember anymore?

_"I can't remember your name..."_


	7. Chapter 7

_Seaside Butterfly_

You fly so high,

Dancing like the wind

Is floating you along,

and making you soar.

The flowers, do they

Taste as sweet as the dew?

Sweeter than their colors

All bright in their dress?

You look free, friend,

Like you have no care,

Like you don't have worries

Or the stress we have on earth.

Fly away, please fly,

You can't come down here,

I wonder if you would,

I wonder if you could

Pass on a message for me?

**_"Kairi, hurry up!"_**

**_"I'm coming, Selphie."_**

I wonder if you can get

To another world, too...?


	8. Chapter 8

_Memory of a Present_

I pricked my fingers,

Threading my needle

Through the holes in the shells,

Making you something.

I wondered if this even mattered,

If this is all in my head,

I kept working tonight,

Finishing my only gift.

I worked for something to hold,

_I'm sorry if I hurt you,_

My fingers trembled working,

And I asked for the world to go away.

I kept working that night,

Unable to sleep with

This task over my shoulders,

and heavy on my heart.

I wanted to hear the things

We used to be able to say

Words heavier than stone,

words lighter than air.

I worked for something for you,

Wondering if you even care,

If you'd hold it and think

Of the girl who made it for you.

This is my lucky charm,

I made it for you that night,

Of whites and blues and violets,

The colors you like so much.

_This is my lucky charm_,

Hold it one day in your arms

And think for just a moment

Of the girl who made it for you.

This is my lucky charm,

To hear the words I once

Was able to hear and cherish.

_Be sure to bring it back to me._


End file.
